Korra and Mako In war where some are lost
by Starcrossedlover14
Summary: War meant loosing people. One firebender she cared for in pain.. Amon laughing as he knew it would hurt the Avatar. Korra is just a girl.. the avatar..but she never wanted this war in the first place


I couldn't breathe; fire seemed to consume my breath as I tried to get away. Something cold, and yet painful throbbed on my head. I drew my hand, trying to find out where this pain was. My hand had found it at last, I drew my hand away looking at the red stain in between my fingers and falling slowly to the ground. I panicked at the sight of it, and shut down completely as my hands shook violently in front of my eyes. I was scared and I didn't know what to do…I was just a kid…a girl.. I was only 17 and yet here I was fighting a battle that I never wanted in the first place. Its funny though, I had always been the one that never backed down from a fight or showed fear. But this was different, I was facing death something that I had never come in counter with in my whole existence.

My thoughts, my fear, my loneliness seemed to all disappear when I heard his voice.. This voice warm, and yet so familiar echoed in the distance as I frantically looked for it. I suddenly stopped as I lay my eyes on a red piece of scarf lying on the floor under the heavy smoke that followed. I hoisted my body up, but nothing I had nothing left. No energy. No will. I couldn't do anything but lie on the ground. Then again my name was called through the chaos. I had to go to him. I had to go to him…I had to go the boy that waited for me. I had to go to Mako. His voice was shaky, and seemed to dwindle into whispers as he tried to get me to go to him. I knew that something was wrong, that he was in trouble. So I ran to him, my speed started to slowly pick up. And finally I was next to him. My legs gave out in sight of him, it was as if relief had come over my body telling me to let go. Mako was half conscious, his body worn out and in terrible condition. His eyes fell onto mine, he reached his hand onto my cheek and uttered in a whisper, "Hey there…idiot why are you spacing out. Were in a war. Remember?" he half chuckled and started to wince in pain as he held his side in pain as he drew his body up trying to smile. He opened his mouth once more, but passed out in pain as he fell back to the ground. I caught him half way, and held him that second in my arms I took action fast, I pulled Mako up and leaned him against my shoulder, "Come on Mako you cant sleep in the middle of a battle. Come on wake up, Ill help you walk. Come on" He didn't say much after that, but followed slowly as he tried hard to keep his balance while walking. I was able to hide me and Mako under ground, as the war continued above us. I turned my head to check on Mako, he was sleeping now, his face buried in his scarf as his head tilted forward. I couldn't help but notice how childlike his expression was, he wasn't brooding or wore an angry face. Instead it was soft. Then suddenly his breathing stopped..i ran this time to his chest only to listen to his heart but nothing.. nothing.. i couldnt hear anything..I slowly put his arms to his sides away from his lap trying to take any discomfort he was feeling..but i knew i had to be fast. I put his body to the ground, and his head on my lap as I drew in water to heal him. I went for the heart now. No beating...nothing... For hours it felt like, i sat there crying as i pushed and pushed for his life..for him to come back to me. His face grew more pale, color was gone from his face and he was cold...a flashback came to my mind or Katarra explaining how she saved Aang from sudden death. I didnt have any special water. I only had my love for him... So i put more energy in the water and his whole body seemed to answer to , he gasped out for air, he choked for air and all i could do was cry as i contined to try and make the pain go away. His breathing softened but he still cringed in pain as I continued to heal all of his other wounds, and I couldn't help but feel guilty.. His body had such terrible scars, something that he would never be able to heal from Some even almost fatal. I heard Mako gasping for words as he continued to choke on air still, "Korra...kor-korra. Its okay. Your okay." Why was he being so selfish. Why didnt he care about his safety? Why didnt he care about himself? I tried to be the calm one

Flashbacks seemed to clutter my thoughts, they were all Amon..I remembered Amon had gotten firebeders to shoot lighting and fire at me but most had hit Mako as he took full force. What was worse was Amon didn't just stop at that.. he kept throwing more force at Mako. It was as if he was torturing him to get back at me. The images faded, as Mako's breathing seemed to soften even more to a sudden slumber. I took Makos hand and gently caressed it against my face to only whisper in choked up tears, "Ill make him pay.. I swear. I never meant for you or Bolin to get into this. I didn't mean for any of you to get hurt in this ..im going…to go into battle now. Im going to leave you with .. Bolin. No matter what happens, how it turns out. … I just….just.. wanted to say that I love you." I kissed his lips as tears fell on his face, these were the lips I had so desperately wanted to kiss for the longest time, even if the moment wasn't right.. I put my jacket on his body to keep him warm and went above ground where I found Bolin. I took Bolin where Mako was. Bolin was frantic but I explained the worse was over but to stay with him until I came back. I healed Bolins wounds, nothing fatal at all. Makos little brother seemed to have been able to hold his ground. He wasn't a boy anymore in my eyes, but a man. Bolin wasn't this child that I use to think of him. He was Bolin, this tough young strapping young man. Mako must have been proud of his little brother. Once I was done healing, I embraced Bolin and held him tight. I could feel his cheeks blush against my face. I held in my tears, "Bolin.. when did you become a man? (I have chuckled holding back tears) Your strong, brave, and Mako would be proud. So please keep an eye on him. I healed his wounds too. Im going to take Amon down. You can count on that. I promise that I will be back" Bolin only uttered loudly as if he was choking on tears, "Okay… you better. Me and Mako will be mad if you don't. So will Pabu" I couldn't help but chuckle at his remark. I simply nodded, and smiled. Right when I was almost above ground, Pabu came to my feet with a note and Mako's red scarf. I took the items in my hands, as Pabu scurried off. I read the note, "Win Korra." Tears welt in my eyes, as I tied to scarf around my arm. I was ready… I was now about to face Amon.

Now I was above ground, I walked a short distance, only to come face to face with Amon

TO BE CONTINUED….


End file.
